Metal Meltdown
by Flakyfan55
Summary: A new genre gets discovered in Happy Tree Town, a genre so powerful it changes the entire world! Metal. The Happy Tree Band, in an attempt to gain fans, accidentally unleash an ancient Demon and his army of demonic servents.*No Longer Accepting OCs*
1. prologue

**Metal Meltdown**

**Author's note,**

Well, here's a new story. About the greatest genre in the world, HEAVY METAL!! This first chapter is kinda, not that interesting... but after this it will get better, I PROMISE!! anyways, read review and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it's come down to this..."

Cuddles the yellow rabbit looked at his bandmates and saw their worried faces and sighed. "Last show, here we come." he said as Sniffles, their manager, gave them a quick glance to tell them they've got five minutes until their up.

"Remember you guys, just play the song I gave you. If you happen impress the crowd, the producer's said they'll consider keeping you guys on the payroll, if not, then say goodbye to your Rock and Roll dreams..." Sniffles told them as they waited for the show to start. Cuddles went over to a nearby table and checked over his guitar parts one last time. He opened the ancient book and coughed as dust flew into his face. He fanned away the rest of the dust with his paw and carefully read over his guitar parts. Once he had finished, he closed the large book and stared curiously at the cover. On it were ancient drawings of a beast with massive teeth and sharp spikes sticking out of his head. He shivered as he remembered the first time Sniffles had shown them the book.

FLASHBACK

"Ok, so i've got some good news and some bad news..." Sniffles told them, a grim expression was on his face.

"What is it?" Handy, the orange beaver and the band's drummer, asked.

"The bad news, is that your band is going broke." Sniffles replied, and the whole band stared at the blue anteater in shock.

"We're... broke?" Cuddles asked, his eyes wide open as Sniffles solemnly nodded.

"I'm afraid so..." Sniffles replied and scratched the back of his neck, "People just don't seem to like the type of music you guys are playing anymore. You've gotta get with the times! Rap is the new genre people are interested in!" Sniffles said to them.

"Yar, well, i guess i could always learn to be a DJ or something..." Russell, the blue sea otter and the band's bassist replied.

"NO!" Cuddles said aloud, causing everyone in the room to jump, "I WILL NOT stoop so low as to play that so called 'music'. Our Pop Rock style is the greatest! Nothing will become better than it!" Cuddles shouted from on top of a table, "NOTHING!!" The others in the room stared at the rabbit for a few seconds before turning back to Sniffles.

"So uhh, what's the good news?" Lumpy, the blue moose and the band's lead guitarist, asked.

"Ahh, right! So, since i've been your manager for several years and, according to what i told your producers, i tried everything i could to get you guys to change your ways, they're gonna let me manage another band after you guys... you know... go broke and die in a gutter."

"Ah ha!!" Lumpy shouted suddenly, "I died last week in a gutter! And i won't let that leaf trick me into doing that again!"

"Shut the hell up..." Handy growled to the retarded moose.

"Yar, Okay you guys, settle down," Russell said to them as he tried to calm them down, "So are ye sure there's nothing to be done about this?" He asked turning to Sniffles.

"Well, i guess i could try and pull some strings..." he replied looking at the four, pitifully. They all smiled as he left to see what he could do about their situation.

Several hours had passed and none of them had any idea of what was going to happen. They all just waited in the studio, practicing, sleeping, doing anything to calm their nerves and relax. Finally they heard the door open. They all sprung up from their seats and sprinted towards the door to find out what he was able to work out.

"SO?!" they all asked him in unison, and waited eagerly for an answer. The anteater smiled,

"Well," Sniffles replied, fixing his large, taped up glasses, "I talked to them about your cause and they said, 'if you guys can really impress the crowd, as well as the producers themselves,with your next live show..." he paused for a draumatic effect, as they all stared at him, wide eyed. "They'll pay for your guys to get out of debt, as well as sponsor your next tour!" Everyone in the room went silent in disbelief.

"How the HELL were you able to do this?!" Cuddles asked amazed.

"Lets, just forget about how..." Sniffles said looking guiltily,"The important thing is that you guys now have a chance! Now, since you guys are in serious need of a perfomance overhaul, and a new sound." he said walking over to the door. "So i got you guys something new!" he said about to pick something up from behind the door.

"Don't worry Sniffles!" Handy shouted to the anteater, "Me and Russell, thought you'd want to push us into the correct direction, and we're ready for it!" he then nodded to Russell. Russell smiled and twisted his hat sideways and grabbed a handfull of golden chains from his pocket and threw them on his neck. Handy then twisted his hat to the side, loosened his belt and put golden caps on his teeth.

"Yar! We be ready for rap!" Russell shouted in triumph, just before the weight of the chains caused him to fall face first onto the ground, breaking his teeth on the cement floor.

"Oh My God!!" Handy screamed as he tried to run over to his friend's side, only to trip over his loose belt and fall, just as Russell did.

"Will you guys quit it! We're not changing to rap. And change your clothes back to normal, you look like complete retards!" Sniffles call out to them, as he rolled his eyes. "Now, as I was saying, I found this in the library in the ancient forbidden section." he said pulling out a book, but not just any book, this one was a dark red, almost like it had been stained with blood, and an evil, demonic face on it, with sharp teeth and large horns. "It's a song book believe it or not! I think the new librarian must of put it in the wrong place or something..." he said quickily flipping through the pages, "Anyway. there's this one really cool looking song in it, and i think it'll be great for you're guy's show!" they all looked at it and were surprised that he was right! "You guys have got four days to memorize it and be ready to play it. This is your last chance, if you guys can pull this off, then we're gonna be on our way to the top once more!" Sniffles cheered as he left them to practice the song.

"Cuddles, CUDDLES!!" the rabbit awoke to the worried faces of his bandmates,

"We gotta get going! The shows about to start!" Handy said to him as he ran ahead to the drum set. Cuddles grabbed his guitar and felt a sudden feeling of fear wash over him, but it wasn't nervousness, It was the fear of something going horribly, horribly wrong...

* * *

Well there it is!! p.s. for anyone who has OCs that are into Metal, or are just crazy-assed killers. I may need some... so just send me a PM or something with your character's info and i'll see what i can do! \m/


	2. The summoning

**Metal Meltdown**

**Author's note,**

Well, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! Special thanks to DeepDarkDebt09, Neon's Wrath, Phoenix Reece, SANDMAN78308, and waterlillyx for reviewing! here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Cuddles slowly walked to to his position on the stage, frowning as he noticed that only half the town was there. 'Maybe we aren't the most popular band ever after all...' he thought to himself as he turned his attention to Lumpy. Lumpy looked around at the crowd and blasted a loud chord that rung through the entire building, causing everyone to watch closely as the stage lights suddenly went off. The stage was full of darkness as the crowd watched anxiously to see what would happen next. The massive chord the blue moose had played was now starting to die out and the crowd was starting to lose interest when suddenly lights around the drumset lit and Handy started to play a low and steady beat. Like a beating heart the drums became louder, until the bass joined in and together they kept the low, and even tempo as fog slowly filled the stage. A spotlight shone down onto Cuddles as he started to play power chords. At first, they were slow and rung out just as Lumpy's did, but then they started to speed up and Handy began to hit the cymbals every few beats. The crowd watched in amazement as the tempo slowly speed up, until the light finally shone on Lumpy and he did another massive chord during a powerslide. As he did the slide, all the lights on the stage lit up and Flames shot up from the sides of the stage. Everyone in the builing was screaming, but not the usually screaming that happened in the small town, it was the screaming of excitement and pure happiness. Sniffles watched from behind the stage, he listened to the music and was jumping with joy at the success.

"Thank god!" he said as he fell backwards into his chair relieved at the bands comeback. Suddenly, he felt his hand twitch and his eyes turned to the volume control knob. He smiled to himself as he reached for it. "Turn it up to 11!" he shouted as he turned the knob all the way up. The sudden bust of music caused the fans out in the crowd to become even louder as Lumpy played a wicked fast solo while the others kept the speed fast and strong. Outside and all over town, people were hearing the sound of music coming from the town's indoor arena. The music sounded so new, so different. Many of them walked all the way to the arena just to find out what this amazing sound was. Lumpy was just finishing his solo, when he looked down and noticed his guitar glowing red. He looked curiously at it as he kept playing and suddenly the glowing shot out the head of the guitar and destroyed the roof. All the fans cheered, for they thought it was all part of the show, and noticed storm clouds appearing above the stage. The band watched the sky and started to become nervous as to what was happening, when all of a sudden a large bolt of lighning hit the centre of the stage and a large red crack appeared in mid-air. Everyone stared at it curiously as they wondered what it was. Then a clawed hand, with blood red skin shot out of the crack and anchored itself to the wood of the stage. The Happy Tree Band stared at the hand in horror as it slowly became tense and pulled the rest of the monster it belonged to out into their world. Standing in front of everyone was a being, whose twisted body, was only half as twisted as it's mind. Whose flesh was covered in hard metallic plates, hammered onto the monster and caused it pain for it's entire, eternal life. His face was covered in rows of jagged, sharp teeth and it's eyes burned bright red as it stared into the souls of the Band.

"Finally..." It said, it's voice was harsh and caused chills to go down the spines of the band, yet in a weird way smooth, and calm. "I have been freed from my eternal prison! You... you were the ones who had freed me, now, as a token of my gratitude, i'll show you what metal can do in the hands of someone who knows how to use it..." He smiled as a burst of fire erupted in front of him and a guitar appeared in his hands. He then played a solo that caused a crack to pierce through the ground and the crowd started to scream as hideous creatures and other beasts rose from the crack and stood in front of them in a large mob. "Now my children!" he shouted, "Kill all who stand in your way! We will claim this world as our own and nothing shall stand in our way as we become Gods to these pathetic creatures!" As he finished the beasts began to drool and their sharp teeth glistened in the dawn sunlight. The Tree Friends screamed and ran as the monstrocities ran at them and began to kill them. A brown bear wearing a black jacket ran towards the exit of the building when he heard a voice shout to him from behind.

"Ruffy! help!" the voice cried. Ruffy turned around to see his friend, Clumy the blue squirrel, being ripped apart by a large clawed creature resembling a huge crab.

"Clumy!" the bear screamed as he ran towards his friend's bloody corpse. As he reached the body, he became surrounded by three creatures, each with one long jagged claw on each of their arms. He stood horrified as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but instead heard the three fall over and hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw a white porcupine with black spikes, wearing a black scarf and white bandana, standing above him. He stared in wonder at the three creatures on the ground and saw that they were still alive and trying to get up.

"Damn," the porcupine muttered as she watched them get up and face her and Ruffy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way of one of the creature's strikes and took him outside to see the meyhem of what was happening. There were dead bodies everywhere, and they watched as many more tree friends died from the hands of the army of dark beasts. A white tiger grabbed them from behind and pulled them quietly under a pile of debris from the stage as more creatures ran past to assist in killing the tree friends. "Thanks Lightning," the porcupine said as she checked to see if the coast was clear. In the distance she could see a red porcupine running from four large creatures with long sharp claws. She was about to run to help when she saw a green figure jumping at their necks and stabbing them. The figure's attacks appeared to have no effect on the creatures and one of their attacks stabbed the figure in the arm. She could hear the scream of pain and became worried of what was going to happen, when suddenly the sun rose and the creatures all began to appear weak.

"What?! NO!!" the demon, their leader, shouted and slammed his fist into the ground. He then looked at the sun and smiled. He played another solo, this one sounding dark and low. and the sky began to fill with red clouds, blocking out the sun. He turned back to the green figure to see that it had successfully killed the four creatures and was now making sure the red porcupine was alright. He sneered as he walked menacingly towards the figure and shoved his hand into it's back and ripped out it's still beating heart. He then turned to the porcupine to find that she had run away.

"Holy shit!" the porcupine, Aace, said astonished, "What the hell is going on!?" The tiger was watching the one side of the debris and noticed an open area that they could escape from, he pointed it out to Aace and she nodded. "You ready?" she asked Ruffy, who was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Ready for what?" he asked, as they started to run off towards the woods which bordered the town. "Hey! Wait up! don't leave me!" he shouted as he caught up with them.

Deep in the forest Flaky, the red porcupine, was panting furiously. She had just witnessed all that death, and above it all, Flippy dying in the most horrible way she could think of. She shuddered and started to cry. Then she heard something walking through the trees near her. She instantly began to think of everything she had just witnessed and began to run deeper into the forest. As she stopped to rest from the running, she turned around to see if she was still being followed, she heard nothing and sighed with relief. She then fell over exhauted and fell unconcious as she drifted into sleep...

* * *

well there it is! Please tell me what you think of it! I really hope i'm doing a good job with it!

Ruffy, Clumy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Lighning, Aace (c) Broken Hearted Bible


	3. the gathering

**Metal Meltdown**

**author's note,**

here's the third chapter of the story. Special thanks go out to xXMethereaperXx, Phoenix Reece, Neon's Wrath, DeepDarkDebt09, and Tytoon for reviewing! here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Flaky's eyes slowly opened as she looked around herself in confusion.

"Wha? Where am I?" she asked herself as she saw only trees around her, then it all came back to her. The terrible sight of all her friends dying from those hideous creatures. She felt sick to her stomach and felt herself about to throw up when she heard something moving through the bushes. Her eye widened as she watched the moving bushes, frozen in fear. She finally saw a dark figure peek through the bushes and watched in horror as it's eyes fixed themselves on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the beast to kill her.

"Flaky?" familiar voice called from the bushes. Flaky looked over at the bushes and saw a koala wearing glasses push it's way through. "So you survived too huh?" The koala, Chunky, asked as he motioned for other's to come out. From behind him, a worried blue skunk and a sickly green squirrel appeared. "We all ran together as all of..." he thought for a moment for the right words to describe the horrible event, "That... happened." Nutty, the green squirrel, collapsed at Flaky's feet and she noticed he was slightly shaking. "He's going through candy withdrawls, last night he finished all he had and almost got killed trying to get back to his house." he told her solemnly. She gave him a confused look and he continued, "They've completely destroyed to town, we saw half eaten bodies everywhere and the ground was stained red with blood." his eyes started to twitch as he remembered the sight, but then he shook his head and got a hold of himself. "Well, at least we found you, and hopefully there will be more survivors too." he said while faintly smiling, trying to keep the small group cheerful, or as cheerful as they could be with what was happening.

"And who do you think will be alive!?" Nutty asked as he slowly got up to his feet, he had a crazy look in his eyes as he glared at the koala. "Didn't you see what happened?! They killed everyone! The only reason we survived was cause we were lucky!" he then paused as an idea appeared in his head, "You're with them!" he shouted as he wrestled the koala to the ground. Flaky and Petunia, the blue skunk, watch the two fight not knowing what to do, when they suddenly started hearing yelling and gunshots in the distance. Everyone turned towards the noise curiously and the two fighting boys stopped and listened.

"It's a survivor!" Petunia shouted with joy.

"He's got a gun!" Chunky added.

"And maybe he's got candy!!" Nutty screamed as he ran full speed towards the noise. the other's followed cautiously as the shouting became louder, until they came to an open area of the forest and saw two foxes fighting a small army of creatures. The first, a green fox wearing a grey jacket, was figting the creatures away with a knife from the other topaz fox who was busy shooting them in the head.

"Dammit! These thing just won't fucking die!" she shouted to the other fox, who was busy taking careful aim at the creatures. He killed three more of them when his gun began to click.

"Damn, out of ammo!" he shouted to her as he spun the gun around on his finger and held it by the barrel and began to beat them away with the butt of his gun.

"They need help!" Petunia told Chunky worriedly as they watched the two foxes getting pushed towards a rockcliff wall, and were surrounded. Chunky looked around for something, anything he could use to help them, but he found nothing. The two foxes watched as the group of creatures advance slowly towards them, their mouths starting to water as they approached their meals. When a glass bottle hit one of the creatures in the head and the other's around it were covered in alcohol from the bottle. Everyone turned to see a black rabbit with red eyes holding a lighter in his one hand, and a whisky bottle in the other.

"Time to burn Motherfuckers!" he screamed as he threw the lighter at the creatures and they all screamed in pain as their flesh began to burn from the fire now all over their bodies. The rabbit laughed as he took a long drink from his bottle and threw the half full bottle at the remaining creatures who were also now on fire. Chunky, Petunia, Flaky, and Nutty all walked over to the two foxes cautiously.

"Hello?" they shouted and the two foxes turned to them, they appeared fine, but Flaky noticed the fox wearing the grey jacket was slightly leaning to her one side and had a look of pain on her face.

"Who are you?" the foxes asked as the four approached them.

"I'm Chunky, this is Petunia, Flaky and Nutty. Who are you?" Chunky asked.

"I'm Fancis and this is my sister Neon." the topaz fox said to them.

"HEY!" they heard a voice call out to them and saw the black rabbit stumble towards them. Once he reached them, he burped loudly and smiled, "I'm Crack, who are you?" he asked holding out his hand for a handshake. The other's looked over at him and suddenly heard a loud roar coming from nearby.

"Shit!" Neon said as she heard the noise, "We gotta get out of here, come on Francis!" she told her brother as she started to run towards the thicker part of the forest, only to stumble and fall over in pain. Francis walked up to her and noticed blood trickling from her jacket.

"Neon! You're hurt!" he told to her, worry could be heard in his voice.

"It's not that..." she groaned in pain and clenched her jacket, "bad..." Francis picked her up carefully and turned to the others,

"We've gotta get her out of here before whatever made that noise arrives, does anyone have any expirence in first aid?" he asked them, and Flaky nervously put up her hand. "Good, everyone follow me, i'll take you somewhere safe." They all nodded and followed the fox deep into the forest...

* * *

there's the chapter! hope you like it but now, i'm probably not gonna be able to update for a while, so be on the look out for the next chapter coming soon!

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reese

Neon, Francis (c) Neon's wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308


	4. death in the ruins

**Metal Meltdown**

**Author's note,**

It's finally done!! the chapter i mean... Special thanks goes out to xXMethereaperXx, Neon's Wrath, Phoenix Reece, SANDMAN78308, Bloodshed Gal, Broken Hearted Bible and DeepDarkDebt09 for reviewing! And I want to give out some apologies to the people who I told the chapter would be out yesterday,(something came up and i wasn't able to write) And I want give a HUGE apology to Phoenix Reece!! I'm seriously sorry about that, i was in a huge rush and i should have taken the time to check over everything... Sorry , here's the next chapter. By far the longest chapter I have ever written...(which isn't really saying much) Hope you all like it!!

**

* * *

**

"Um, you guys, she isn't looking so good..." Chunky told the others worriedly as Francis laid Neon down on a small table in a hollowed out tree. Neon was starting to grow pale from blood loss as she groaned from the pain at her side. Francis watched over his sister worriedly as she clenched her side, and her paw began to stain red.

"Where's Flaky?" Petunia asked as she looked around for the timid porcupine. Then they saw her over in the corner of the small room, cautiously watching Neon growing paler by the second, and too scared to do anything about it.

"Please! You have to do something!" Francis cried out to her as he held Neon's hand tightly. but the porcupine still didn't move.

"I...I can't..." she cried back, shaking her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Please!" he shouted back to her, she could tell he was on the verge of tears as Neon's grip started to loosen. Flaky looked over at the bleeding fox and slowly began to walk over to her side. She looked at the wound and almost fainted. It was a deep cut, blood was flowing steadily through it and she noticed there was still some sort of tooth lodged deep in her body. Flaky carefully grabbed the edge of the tooth and began to pull it out, Neon screamed in pain as the tooth slid out of her skin and dropped to the ground. Flaky was surprised at how easily it had come out, but then noticed the blood begin to flow faster.

"We need something to bandage it quick!" she screamed and the others looked around carefully for something to use. Petunia then remembered her pack of towels and cleaners, she reached into it and pulled out a small towel.

"Will this work? she asked as she handed it to the porcupine.

"Um, I think so," she replied as she looked carefully at the wound, "I think we need to clean it, do you have any alcohol?" she asked Francis, but he solemnly shook his head. Crack heard her question and looked at the bottle in his hand, and he got an idea. He ran up to Neon and poured some of the liquor on her wound, causing her to scream in pain once again. "Not THAT alcohol!" Flaky cried as Crack finished the bottle and burped loudly. "Oh well, it'll have to do..." she then used the towel and made a makeshift bandage for Neon. Francis sighed with relief as Neon laid back and started to rest, the makeshift bandage slowing her bleeding and she felt slightly more comfortable. Nutty then ran into the room, he had gotten over his candy withdrawls, to an extent, and was now somewhat calm.

"Um, guys, we may have a problem..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Happy Tree Town

"What are we doing back here?!" Ruffy asked Lightning and Aace, who had saved his life, only to lead him back to the cursed town. Neither of them spoke as they surveyed the rubble for any signs of danger. The entire town had been destroyed and burned to the ground, the debris was now scattered everywhere, but there was no signs of any of the demonic creatures. Ruffy finally got fed up with not being told of what was going on, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE BACK HERE?!" he shouted to the two, causing both of them to turn angrily to him and glare at him. Lightning turned back to the deserted town, took one last check for danger, and ran to the nearest pile of rubble and waited for the others to follow. Aace turned back to Ruffy.

"We know about you're town's curse," she told him and he nodded and she continued, "Death isn't permanent here, and now we're gonna use it to our advantage..." she was about to continue when they both heard a loud roar and Lightning shouting for help. They both ran past a large pile of debris and found Lightning fighting off several smaller creatures, and a large creature with various spikes sticking out of it's body and large blood stained teeth. The large creature raised it's head in the air and let out another large roar, and out of the rubble, a large force of the smaller creatures appeared and joined the others, forming a large army of demonic creatures. Then the large creature slammed it's feet on the ground, shaking the earth and causing the four tree friends to fall to the ground defenceless. Aace looked up and saw a creature lunge at her, she knew it was too late to try to dodge the attack and got ready for the impact of the creature, hoping she would be able to fight it off of her. As it lunged through the air, she saw a knife hit the it right between the eyes, knocking it down to the ground lifelessly. She stared at the dead creature, a pool of blood forming around it's body, when an orange cat wearing a denim jacket jumped over her. The other creatures looked over at the dead and bloody creature and turned their attention to the cat. The cat reached into two of the pockets on it's jacket and pulled out two more knives and stood his ground as they all surrounded him. Aace, Lightning, and Ruffy watched the cat awestruck as he stood in the middle of the crowd of deadly creatures. Finally two of the creatures ran towards him, their mouths opened wide, revealing their razor sharp teeth ready to rip through the cat's flesh. They were just about to attack when the cat tightened his grip on his knives and stabbed one of the creatures in the throat and tore the knife down, causing blood to spill from it's throat and it's body to fall into the red grass below. He raised his head, revealing a twisted smile, and in his eyes was a look of pure bloodlust as he ran through the crowd of demons, wildly swinging his knives through each of them, spilling their blood across the ground, leaving the ground a large red pool. Aace and Lightning watched amazed and saw the large demon grow angry as it watched the smaller creatures die, and it began to move towards the cat. They ran over help him as he finished brutaly killing the few remaining creatures. When they finally reached him, the creatures were all dead and he turned to them, an insane bloodlust still in his eyes as he began to swing his knives at them. Aace's eyes widened as she took out her own knife and blocked his wild slashes. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed at the cat, as she knocked the cat's knives out of his hands. The cat looked down at his hands, the bloodlust gone from his eyes and then noticed Aace staring at him, ready for anything.

"Oh shit, sorry about that!" he told her, scratching his neck and picking up his knives from the ground. Aace just stood her ground and kept her knife at the ready, watching the cat's every move. "I seriously didn't know you were there! Come on! I didn't mean too!" he pleaded to her, but still she glared at the orange cat, until she noticed the hulking creature behind him, opening it's deadly jaws and getting ready to kill him. She ran towards him and pushed him right as the creature lunged forward, missing both of them and crashing into a large pile of debris. Aace looked over at the motionless creature and sighed with relief as she stood up. The cat then stood up beside her and brushed himself off. He looked over at the piles of demonic corpses lying in the large red patch of blood and smiled triumphantly. Lightning walked over to the two and demanded the cat's name. "My name's Tyler!" the cat told them happily, they were stunned from his sudden change from a fierce killer, to a nice, normal Tree Friend. Suddenly, the large creature started to move once more and turned itself around to face the three who had killed the other creatures. Aace, Lightning, and Tyler stared up at the large creature, and noticed something on it's head. Aace stared closely at the object and realized it was Ruffy, climbing onto the beast's head. Aace's mouth formed a smug smile as she looked over at Lightning who had also noticed the brave bear on the head of the creature. They exchanged glances and ran rowards the beast, shouting angrily.

"Time to die you demonic piece of shit!" Aace screamed as she ran rapidly approached the beast. Ruffy stood at the top of the creature's head, he took out a long knife and raised it high in the air, as he tried to find to best place to stab it. Finally he found a spot on it's head, where two metal plates connected, but left a small gap, showing the weak skin below. He smiled and brought the blade down onto the spot with all his strength, and as the blade penetrated the skin of the monster, blood began to shoot out, spraying the bear and causing the monster to scream in pain. Aace and Lightning the jumped onto the arms of the beast and began to cut, stab and tear it's flesh even more. Blood began to form a large puddle under the creature as it tried to shake off the three tree friends, until it finally realized it was too late. And with one loud final roar, it collapsed into it's own blood below. The four tree friends gathered in front of the body and introduced themselves and discussed their next move.

"We're here to get as many survivors as we can," Lightning told Tyler, who was busy playing with one of his knives, "If you want, you can come. Just stay out of our way and don't attack us!" Tyler was too busy spinning his knife on his finger to hear what Lightning had just said.

"Yep, sure. Whatever you say, as long as I can kill more Demons, I don't care!" he replied happily and slashed at the air with his knives.

"Okay, so now we need to find the hospital..." Aace said, and then turned to Ruffy, "You think you could lead us there?" she asked him. Ruffy looked around at the destroyed ruins of the town and frowned.

"I can't tell where anything is..." he told her sadly. Just then they heard the sound of large wings flapping in the sky, they all turned and saw a large ghastly shadow spreading across the ground.

"Well that can't be good..." Tyler said as the giant flying beast casting the shadow appeared in the sky above.

"Everyone, hide quick!" Lightning told them as he ducked below a small pile of debris, the others followed as the giant creature flew past, unaware of the four. After it was well out of view, they all let out a sigh of relief and went to survey the area for the Happy Tree Hospital, or whatever's left of it...

* * *

At the Happy Tree Hospital

Flippy the green bear slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself feel the cold sensation of the wind against his waking body. He looked around and saw many others, the whole town in fact, as well as many others he had never seen before. He then noticed the nightmarish red sky and the piles of wood and metal that had once been home to many of his friends. The others began to wake and they as well stared in disbelief at their once proud town, completely destroyed. Many mourned for their loved ones, not found in the crowds of reincarnated masses. A green deer wearing a black jacket and a red headband ran through the crowd, looking desperately for his cousin, but seeing no trace.

"Mime..." the deer whispered to himself as a single tear dropped from his face and he began to feel a darkness sprout from his heart as he watched the others get reunited with their families. Memories from long ago flashed through his mind as he watched the happy families. His inner rage almost completely overwhelmed him, when he saw a purple deer walk through the crowd. The green deer watched with disbelief as the purple deer silently ran over to him, a big smile spread across his painted face. The two deer cousins reunited and happily hugged each other. They then looked around and saw the destruction and their smiles turned to frowns. The crowd was just about to leave the destroyed hospital, when a large army of creatures surrounded them. The crowd huddled together as a large winged beast landed in front of them, breathing fire into the air as it spread it's wings and cast fear into their hearts. From the beast's back, the metal plated demon, the one who had brought this unstoppable army, jumped down and walked up to the frightened crowd of Tree Friends. The was about to order the creatures to kill them, when he saw Flippy, the same bear he had ripped the heart out of the day before. He walked menacingly up to the bear, who stood his ground even as the rest of the crowd backed away in fear.

"How interesting..." the demon said as he looked over the bear, surprised he was now completely back to normal, "I guess there's more to this wretched place then I had thought..." he then noticed something in the bear's eyes, something desperately trying to break free. "Well well well, what is this?" he asked as Flippy stared into the demon's glowing red eyes, and soon fear began to set into the bear. "You have something inside you, something dark... Why don't you bring it out for us all to see?" The demon's stare then cause horrifying images to appear in Flippy's head. Flippy tried as hard as he could, but in the end he felt himself become overwhelmed by his inner darkness. The bear's eyes turned a dark green and his teeth sharpened to a point as his other personality took hold of the body. The bear looked up at the demon and took out a bowie knife and attacked, the bear swung the knife at the demon in an attempt to injure him, but the demon was too fast and grabbed the bear's arm and slammed his body to the ground. The demon was impressed by the anger and intense hatred of the bear, and as the others stared in horror, the demon's sharp teeth formed a deadly smile. "I can see the hunger for blood in your eyes, kill the others and you will earn my loyalty, then you will be able to kill as much as you'd like..." The bear listened closely to the proposition and turned to the others. They all watched him closely, hoping that any second Flippy would regain control, but instead he readied his knife and ran into the crowd. People screamed as the bear ran into the crowd, killing everyone. Blood was being sprayed in all directions as he killed more and more, savoring the sweet taste of their blood. During the madness, a large group saw a slight gap in the creatures surrounding them and ran as fast as they could to the only hope they had left. Among the many, were Mime and his cousin Rhyme, the green deer. They both ran in the middle of the large group trying to escape into the forest. As the group got farther away from the bloody mayhem, the demon ordered his army of creatures to kill all of those left alive from the bear's slaughter. He then turned to the bear, "You have doen satisfactorily, now can have the honor of helping me rid of all these pitiful creatures. Now what is your name?" The bear smiled deviously.

"Call me Evil..." he replied as they both walked off to discuss the town's unusual nature.

* * *

Meanwhile Mime, Rhyme, and the other fleeing survivor's were finally approaching the forest, they could see their freedom in their grasp. Then loud screams could be heard from behind as the large flying demon burned several of them to a crisp, but still they all kept running. The smaller creatures were now catching up to the slower Tree Friends and their death screams were heard by the few survivors, Mime Rhyme, and two light brown bears. They dashed into the forest and ran until they could run no longer. The tired and sore survivors sat and rested at the bottom of a large tree and waited for their strength to come back to them. Finally, some minutes later they had all rested enough to stand up and see the others who had survived the blood bath. Rhyme stood with his cousin, watching the others carefully, as they greeted each other.

"Hey, so I guess we might as well get to know each other, since..." the one bear with blond hair said to them, not wanting to bring up the terrible sight, "Well, I'm Benny, and this is my friend Hollow." he said pointing to the other bear, who smiled slightly and Mime and Rhyme noticed his two different coloured eyes. One eye was red, while the other eye was blue, causing Rhyme to wonder whether or not to trust him with his, and his only family member's life. But his smile and non threatening behavior made him decide it's best for them to all stick together.

"I'm Rhyme, and this is my cousin Mime." he said as his cousin tried his best to smile, despite what had just happened. "So, we're all alive, now what?" Rhyme asked the bears.

"I don't know," Benny replied, looking further into the forest, "You think there's any others? Ones who got out of the town the first time?" he asked the others and they all started to think.

"Yeah, I didn't see Ruffy come to think of it," Hollow replied and the others began to get hope, "Maybe he survived, and if he did, then maybe others did too!" the group began to think of where to start their search, knowing that even if they did find the others, the demonic army would soon find all of them... and none of them dared think of what would happen next...

* * *

There it is!! hope you all liked it! and If you submitted your OC and haven't seen it yet, don't worry, they WILL be in here soon!! as will more Metal references!! Well, hope you all like the chapter!!

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reece

Francis, Neon (c) Neon's Wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308

Ruffy, Clumy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Aace, Lightning (c) Broken Hearted Bible

Tyler (c) Tytoon

Rhyme (c) Meowth's Toon Dragon

Benny, Hollow (c) HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree


	5. Spreading of the demon plague

**Metal Meltdown**

**author's note,**

Well, here's the next chapter! Special thanks to Waterlillyx, tytoon, Phoenix Reece, xXMethereaperXx, Neon's Wrath, and DeepDarkDebt09 for reviewing! So thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

In Francis and Neon's safehouse

* * *

"What do you mean, we have a problem?" Francis asked the Nutty. Nutty led Francis to a small hole in the bark of the tree.

"They're here!" Nutty exclaimed, causing everyone to freeze in fear.

"You mean..." Francis began, but instead looked through the hole to find out for himself. Outside was a rather large group of creatures, searching the area around the tree. Francis turned away, his eyes full of fear as he glanced over to his injured sister resting on a nearby couch.

"They won't find us, will they?" Nutty asked, his whole body starting to shake with fear. Just then a loud scratching noise was heard on the outside of the wall. Everyone watched closly as the scratching got louder and louder. Francis looked over to Nutty and Chunky and threw them a few knives. Chunky held the blade, it felt foreign in his hands and he looked back up at Francis.

"Um, I've never used a knife to KILL anything before!" he told the topaz fox, "Except in video games, but still, I'd rather use a gun than a knife in those anyway!" The scratching was getting louder and louder and soon they would break through, so Francis grabbed the knife from Chunky's hand and gave him his gun.

"Don't shoot any of us!" he shouted to the koala as the wall burst open and the creatures began to pour in. Chunky held the gun awkwardly in his hand as he tried to aim it at the oncoming beasts. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and just barely hit Nutty, who was blindly swinging his knife at the snapping jaws of the creatures.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shout to Chunky who scratched his head nervously with the barrel of the gun. Francis turned to see the koala pointing the barrel at himself.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed which made Chunky accidentally jump and pull the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and ricocheted off several walls before hitting Petunia in the arm.

"Ow! Damn it! Chunky!" she yelled as blood started to flow from her arm. Neon, who was supposedly resting gave off a quick smirk as Flaky ran over to help the blue skunk. The whole place was utter chaos as the four fought off the creatures as best as they could. Finally Crack had enough, he took a quick swig of vodka, and blew the liquor into his lighter, causing a large fireball to engulf several of the creatures and set even more on fire. Crack stood triumphantly as he watched the last few fall to the ground, then he saw several embers start to creep over to the wall of the tree. He ran over to it as fast as he could, but the wall burst into flames before he could stop it and the others watched helplessly as the fire spread to the rest of the tree, causing all of them to run as fast as they could out of the burning death trap. After everyone had gotten out Francis looked around.

"Wait, where's Neon!" he shouted as he stared back into the raging inferno, hoping she wasn't still in there. Then, just as the roof began to collapse, the green fox jumped through the large hole and stood in front of the others, looking almost completely healthy. "Neon?" Francis asked surprised, as the green fox walked up to him.

"I told you," she said smiling deviously, "It wasn't that bad." Everyone gathered around the smoking remains of the tree, their only means of hiding was now burned to the ground.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Crack asked, opening another bottle of whisky, he then turned to Chunky, "Wanna drink?" he asked, a wide drunken smile spreading across his face. Chunky looked at the bottle and then at the rabbit, who was staring at him oddly.

"Umm, no thanks..." he replied as he slowly walked over to Petunia.

"Fine! Suit yourself, that's just more for me!" he shouted angrily, as he started to drink from the bottle.

"How can drink at a time like this?" Francis asked, glaring at the rabbit.

"Hey! it's a celebration!" Crack replied, his voice starting to slur as he wobbled over to the topaz fox, "Why don't you have a drink? Relax!" he said as he put his hand on Francis' shoulder. Francis pulled away from the drunken bear and walked over to the dying out embers of the tree.

"I don't know what to do..." he solemnly told the others, as he looked off into the forest, towards Happy Tree Town.

"We survive." Chunky replied, as he and Petunia walked over to the fox's side, followed closely by the others. They began try and find a new shelter, when they heard footsteps nearby...

* * *

A few hours earlier...

Rhyme, Mime, Benny and Hollow were walking through the forest, trying to find the other survivors, if any. Benny looked over at Rhyme and noticed a blue music note on the front of his jacket.

"So, are you into music?" Benny asked, trying to break the awkward silence between the four. Rhyme looked over at the bear surprised and smiled.

"Yep! I'm a pretty good singer." he told the bear proudly. Benny then looked over at Mime.

"Haha! And by the looks of it, he's in the circus!" he happily said, trying to bring everyone's spirits up, but Rhyme didn't find it funny at all. Rhyme's eyes widened as memories of his early life as a circus preformer were like, under the rule of those sick circusmen. He remembered them beating him severly as a child for sticking up for his one and only living relative. They treated him like an animal for his entire early life, until he and Mime were finally able to escape. But it was already too late for him, his mental state was already deteriorated, the only thing keeping him going was his younger cousin. But if he were to lose him, he didn't dare think of what he would do... Benny was starting to get worried as the green deer stared at the ground, his mind deep in the dark memories of his past. "Um, hey are you alright?" Benny asked, shaking the deer awake. Rhyme blinked and shook his head of the memories as he looked back at the bear.

"Uh, yeah..." he said scratching his neck, "I'm fine." said as he walked back over to his cousin, watching the trees all around them for any signs of danger. As they continued, they heard a loud screech of tires followed by a crash nearby. They all slowly walked towards the source of the noise, until they came to a car crashed into a tree. Inside was a white bear, rubbing his head from the hard crash and not noticing the black smoke coming from the engine of his car. The four rushed over to help the bear out. Inside the back seat was a red guitar, two devil-like horns coming out of the body beside the neck, and a few amps and other gear. They quickly pulled the coughing bear out and ran just as the car exploded into a firey inferno. They all stared at the fire, happy to have gotten away from it. The white bear sighed and turned to the four who had saved his life.

"Thanks," he said to them, thankful to be alive, "I don't even know how that happened, I was driving and accidentally hit some big red animal." The others looked at him with fear.

"Did you make sure it was dead?" they asked as the bear regained his breath.

"No, why?" he asked as a loud roar was heard behind them. They turned and saw a large creature. It's arms were replaced with large pincers and it had spikes sticking out of it's head. Blood poured from it's mouth as it walked towards them, leaving a trail of red behind it. The five looked at it in fear, non of them had any weapons and there was no where for them to run. The creature walked through the wreckage from the car and accidentally stepped next to the guitar. The vibrations from the heavy creature's steps caused the strings to vibrate, causing sound to eminate from the instrument. The sound, though quiet, caused the monster to scream loudly in fear as it backed away from the frightened tree friends. The white bear looked over to the guitar in wonder as the beast left them.

"What the hell just happened?" Hollow asked as he approached the wreakage. the white bear picked up the guitar and was amazed it was still in partially good shape, aside from some minor burns and chips. The others looked at him curiously. "I don't think I caught your name..." Hollow said, as the bear began to strum the guitar a few times. He then looked up at them.

"My name's Meth."

* * *

Back in the ruins of Happy Tree Town

It was turning to nightfall as Ruffy, Aace, Lightning, and Tyler reached the Happy Tree Hospital, only to find all the potential survivors bodies ripped to shreds, torn apart, and eaten by the savage creatures that now plagued the land. The four stared at the bodies in horror and then Ruffy, Aace, and Lightning bowed their heads in sadness.

"What do you suppose happened to them?" Tyler asked, inspecting at the body of a purple beaver, whose arm had been jaggedly ripped from it's socket and had multiple stab wounds on his chest. Suddenly the beaver's eyes shot open and he reached for the orange cat as he gasped for air. "Ahhh! Zombie!" he screamed as he reached for one of the knives in his pocket.

"No, wait!" Ruffy calmly told him as he grabbed the cat's arm, "Toothy? What happened?" The beaver groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, only to fall back to the ground from the intense pain.

"I-I don't know..." Toothy replied as he continued to gasp for breath, wheezing terribly and blood trickled from his mouth as he talked, "I just woke up, and..." he thought for a moment as he tried to remember what had happened, "Flippy killed us." he told them gravely, and each of their hearts sunk.

"Flippy? Or Evil?" Ruffy asked, hoping the bear hadn't completely lost his mind in the chaos.

"It was Evil, but Flippy lost control of him by simply looking at him." Toothy replied, then the four of them looked at him closely.

"Looked at who?" Aace asked, knowing somehow she already knew the answer.

"Me..." a voice called from behind them and they all turned to see the demon who had started all of this, looking down at them from a pile of rubble. They all took out their weapons and got ready for anything, but he simply stared at them, his bright red eyes glowing fiercly in the dark of night. "you don't seriously think you can stand against me do you?" he asked, as a sharp spike pushed it's way out of the palm of his hand, resembling a long, sharp blade. Tyler took out his knife and smiled happily.

"Shut up! Lets fight!" he yelled as he rushed towards the demon, only to be met by the dark green eyes of Evil, staring back at him from beside the demon. "Flippy! You're alright! Wait, nevermind..." he said as he slowly backed away from the green bear.

"You're helping with him?!" Ruffy shouted in disbelief as Evil smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"He was..." the demon replied as he stabbed the green bear. Evil looked down at his chest and saw the spike driven through his chest as blood began to seep through his lips. The four looked at the dying bear in confusion as the demon threw his body aside, and stared staight at them. The demon then shouted loudly to the sky and the darkness behind him lit up with hundreds of red eyes. The four watched the eyes come closer and closer until they all made a break for the forest, their only chance of survival.

"Wait, why are we running?" Tyler asked the others as they reached the border of the forest, "If we die we'll just come back again tomorrow good as new! We should stay back and have a little fun!" he said looking back to the army of red eyes following them.

"Yeah, and when we come back he'll kill us, over and over again." Lightning replied as he motioned the others to run into the forest, "And trust me you don't want that to happen." Tyler looked over and saw a small fire with several dead bodies beside it.

"Ok, I see your point..." he said as he jumped into the thick forest and followed the others...

* * *

there it is! sorry if it's kinda confusing, but they may or may not all get into one big group soon (I'm not giving anything away, maybe) so read, review, and enjoy!

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reece

Francis, Neon (c) Neon's Wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308

Ruffy, Clumy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Aace, Lightning (c) Broken Hearted Bible

Tyler (c) Tytoon

Rhyme (c) Meowth's Toon Dragon

Benny, Hollow (c) HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree

Meth (c) xXMethereaperXx


	6. new additions

**Metal Meltdown**

Author's note,

Okay, This chapter really, REALLY pissed me off!! Just as i finished writing the author's notes and ranting about something, i cant remember what, the web page expired!! why the hell did it do that?! So you're probably asking, "why write another one then?" and my answer is... i don't know... cause people might not even read it anyways, but i don't care! so, special thanks go out to xXMethereaperXx, tytoon, Neon's Wrath, 64maddness, SANDMAN78308, Phoenix Reece, jerryassmonkey, and arrow363 for reviewing. And as it says (or will say) on the summary, i'm not accepting anymore more OCs after this chapter gets out, But at the same time i'm not done introducing them all yet. Also, this isn't my best chapter, i've been thinking about ideas for later chapters and stuff. so here it is!

* * *

At the burned remnants of Neon and Francis' safehouse

* * *

The seven survivors got ready to fight, as the footstep became louder and louder. Francis took his gun from Chunky and took aim at one of the three figures slowly walking through the dark forest. He was about to pull the trigger when Neon pushed his arm down.

"Wait!" she whispered as the figures came closer. One of the figures stepped into the light of the smouldering ashes, and the seven gasped as a badly wounded silver wolf limped over to them, followed by a worried black and white badger carrying a wounded grey wolf.

"Please..." the silver wolf weakly called over to them, she was clutching her stomach in pain, "Help us..." she then fainted and the Tree Friends ran over to her aid. While everyone was trying to wake the injured bear, Petunia felt a sudden hint of fear as she looked into the dark trees. The skunk looked deep into the darkness as Flaky finished patching up the silver wolf's stomach. Francis then kneeled beside her as her eyes began to open slowly.

"Hey there," he said to her calmly, trying not to scare the weak and tired wolf, "I'm Francis, are you alright?" he asked, she slowly nodded and he continued, "You're in pretty bad shape, what happened?" before she had time to answer, the air was pierced with the sound of Petunia's high-pitched scream. Everyone turned around to see the darkness of the trees glow with the red eyes of hundreds of creatures. "Everyone get ready!" Francis shouted as he aimed his gun at the closest set of glowing eyes. Petunia and Flaky huddled the three new survivors into a small group as the others surrounded them.

"Come on! Bring it on motherfuckers!" Crack yelled as he lit himself a cigarette and puffed the smoke out into the direction of his nearest target. Nutty and Chunky both stood side to side as they nervously watched as the eyes watched their every move closely, trying to find the perfect time to strike. The survivors watched fearfully as the creatures began to slowly advance towards them from all directions, leaving no room for them to escape. Francis watched as the creatures began to increase their speed, and suddenly, the air began to feel cold. The creatures ran from all directions towards the surrounded survivors, Nutty and Chunky froze in fear as a large group jumped through the air towards them. They closed their eyes and waited for the creatures to kill them, but nothing happened. As they opened their eyes they saw the creatures frozen solid, their faces fixed into snarling glares and their sharp claws and teeth readied to attack. The survivors looked at the frozen creatures in amazement as the other creatures started to move around nervously, trying to figure out what had just happened to their frozen comrades. Just then a black cat jumped out from the trees, the creatures looked up at the cat, their eyes galring at this new enemy, and attacked. The cat looked up and held up his icy blue paws towards the lungeing creatures. Everyone watched with bewilderment as the creatures froze right before their eyes and fell to the ground, smashing into hundreds of pieces. The remaining creatures slowly backed away with fear as the bear glared at them, his very presence making their bodies shiver with fear. They ran off into the trees, leaving the confused survivors to gawk at the peculiar cat. Francis walked up to him warily, not knowing whether or not to trust this powerful new arrival. The cat paid no attention to the fox and proceeded to the silver wolf, Francis could see worry in the cat's eyes.

"Luna..." he said as he kneeled beside her, holding the wolf's hand. She opened her eyes slowly as she smiled at the cat happily.

"I knew you'd come back." she said weakly. He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek with his blue paws.

"You know I'd never leave you." she smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, they started to hear something coming through the bushes nearby.

"Here comes more of them!" Neon yelled as the ground began to tremble with the footsteps of the new army of creatures.

"They never stop!" Petunia screamed as the darkness was once again full of the glowing red eyes.

"No shit! You just realized that!" Neon replied, annoyed by the skunk as she readied her knife and got ready for another fight. Just then a loud noise could be heard in the sky. The survivors looked up and saw an army helicopter flying through the air, as it's searchlight shone down onto them and illumiated the forest around them. Rockets flew down to the ground and ripped apart the creatures as blood erupted from their bodies. The survivors started to feel hope as the ground became riddled with the bodies of the wicked creatures. They looked up to the helicopter, and their hope died fast. Large winged creatures were closing in on the helicopter and the survivors watched in horror as the helicopter was thrown to the ground, and burst into flames. The survivors watched the light from the fire for several minutes, unable to comprhend what had just happened. Not even the army could stop these abominations, was there any hope left? Finally Crack couldn't take the utter silence and spoke up.

"Well? Are we just gonna stand here or what?!" he asked, he was now down to his last few smokes and only had half a bottle of whisky left and he was starting to get pissed off. The others looked around solemnly, none of them knew what to do. They had no where to run and no where to hide. Finally Chunky got an idea...

* * *

Deep inside the new Happy Tree Town

* * *

Two black bears snuck past the armies of creatures, both dressed in ninja garb, one wearing white, the other wearing black. As they snuck further into the destroyed town, they started to notice parts of the town being rebuilt with steel and rock. As they ventured further into the strange place, they could hear music coming from a large building nearby. The two bears snuck over to the building windows and peered inside, and what they saw was more horrible beyond their wildest nightmares. In the middle of the building was a large hole, dug deep into the ground and seemed to have been ripped open by some unnatural force. From within the hole, fierce creature crawled out in the hundreds, their mouths viciously snapping and their claws ripping into anything they could get a hold of, including each other. The creatures tore each other apart as they waited for whatever was next. Then several Tree Friends were hoisted down on a platform, their eyes seemed distant, almost as if they had no idea what was about to happen to them. As the platform reached the ground, the creatures stopped attacking each other and sprinted towards the helpless Tree Friends, pushing each other out of the way as they closed in on their first prey. The creatures reached the Tree Friends and were stopped by an electric fence that surrounded the platform. The creatures screamed in agony as they fell to the ground, slightly paralyzed and hurt badly. A fenced wall closed behind them as another batch of creatures crawled out from the hole. The two bears watched as other Tree Frieds ran out to subdue the paralyzed creatures, binding them to the ground with steel hooks and chains. The creatures fought wildly as they tried to escape, but to no avail. Then the two bears started to hear music, it's low beats caused the creatures to fight even harder to escape as more Tree Friends appeared, bearing different instruments of torture as they approached the wild creatures. Then a harsh voice was heard,

**_Silence is golden, Igonorance bliss..._**

**_Better off not asking, what you'd rather forget..._**

The Tree Friends began to torture the creatures, putting them through excrutiating pain as they tried to break from their binds. Then another, higher pitched but just as harsh voice took over,

**_And as the vice grip choke holds,  
All of our freedoms are meeting their end.  
And for the wars they wage,  
Numberless troops lie wounded or dead._**

The music began to change and get slightly faster as the first voice continued,

**_The beatings will continue..._**

**_Until morale improves..._**

The cries of the creatures rung throughout the building and the two bears watched in horror as the creature's tortures continued. Then the music got louder as the first voice began,

**_Free your hate,  
Crusade in the days of rage.  
Perilous folly,  
Rise up against your fate.  
Free your hate,  
Crusade in the days of rage.  
Tireless cunning,  
Stampede and break your chains._**

The intense punishment the creatures were put through caused them to become engulfed with anger and rage. They tore through the chains hooked into their skin and glared at the Tree Friends who had tortured them, their eyes blazing with fury. They rushed at them and tore them apart as a group, no longer wanting to kill each other, only to kill the one's who had put them through the pain. The bears noticed something gleaming far above the feasting creatures. Looking down at the creatures, was the metal plated demon, a wicked smile appearing from his sharp teeth as he watched the Tree Friends die. The two bears slowly walked away from the horrible sight and heard a noise behind them. They turned and saw a creature looking down on them, his eyes filled with an intense hatred as he readied his claws.

"Damn, come on!" the bear in the white ninja garb exclaimed as she grabbed the other bear's paw and narrowly escaped the creature's claws. The two bears ran towards the forest as fast as they could, passing more and more of the creatures until they had a large number following them. They reached the forest and noticed that almost all of the creatures had stopped following them, they could see them returning to the small area of buildings before the bears disappeared into the darkness of the forest...

* * *

The remains of Meth's car

* * *

"So why did that, thing, leave us alone?" Hollow asked the others as they searched through the wreckage of the car. The whole car had been totaled in the explosion, and now all that was left was scrap pieces of metal and whatever still was left, was useless to them, except for Meth's guitar. The white bear looked over his guitar curiously as the others tried to think of their next move. The paint had been scratched and burned in several places, but other than that, it was still in good shape. "Hey! Meth!" Hollow shouted, snapping the white bear back into reality, "What the hell are you doing? We're moving out, so unless you wanna get killed, get over here!" the dog shouted. Meth caught up to the others as they walked carefully through the dark forest. Rhyme kept his cousin close as he listened for any sudden noise, ready to protect him. Suddenly, they heard something nearby. They all ducked down beside the bases of nearby trees as they waited to ambush the figures that were getting closer. Rhyme listened to the noise and looked over at his cousin, he could see fear in the deer's eyes as he crouched at the base of a nearby tree. The sight of Mime's fear caused Rhyme to remember their imprisonment in the circus. The green deer looked around at the others, 'They aren't fighters', he thought to himself as the noise became louder, 'Mime's life shouldn't be put into their hands,' he then looked down at his own paws. A memory flashed in his mind.

**Flashback**

as he looked down at his paws, they appeared to be drenched in blood. He looked up and saw dead circusmen everywhere, hacked to bits, and his eyes focused on the ringmaster, the cruelest of them all. He stepped towards him, picking up a chainsaw one of the clowns had been juggling, and held the chainsaw above his head, about to end the ringmaster's life, and get his revenge for what he had done to Mime. Just as he swung the chainsaw down, Mime stepped in front of him, saving the life of the ringmaster, as Rhyme missed his cousin by inches. Rhyme looked at his cousin with confusion as the purple deer stood in front of his cousin, his eyes closed and tears streaking down his face. Rhyme stared for several seconds and tried to figure out why his cousin would do this, then the memory faded away.

Rhyme opened his eyes as the noise got louder, until he felt himself overwhelmed by anger. He was not going to let anything happen to his cousin. A figure walked through the bushes and Rhyme sprang into action. He grabbed the figure and threw his to the ground in a blind rage.

"Tyler!" someone called from behind him, but he couldn't hear anything, he had let his darkness take over, and everything in his vision had been replaced by the scene at the circus, and now, as he looked at his mental image of the ringmaster, he would finally get his revenge. Hollow, Benny, Meth and Mime rushed over to their companion and watched with confusion as he threw an orange cat into the trunk of a tree. Three other figures, a dark brown bear, a white tiger and a white porcupine, all ran to the cat's side and glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the bear shouted as he took out a knife, ready to fight. The others soon took out weapons of their own and got ready to fight. Mime let out a silent shout as he looked at the three Tree Friends holding their weapons threateningly, the metal of their baldes gleaming in the darkness. He ran over to his cousin and pushed him off the orange cat, hoping it would turn him back to normal. Rhyme hit the ground hard, he opened his eyes angrily, and found himself looking at his the purple deer. Rhyme's eyes widened as he looked around and realised what he had just done, the cat slowly got to his feet and spat out blood.

"Well, that hurt." he said as he staggered over to his comapanions. The two groups watched each other closely, neither group making a move, until finally the porcupine spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the deer who had attacked one of her companions. Benny stepped forwards and raised his hands.

"Listen, we're sorry for what happened, it was an accident. We thought you were..."

"One of them?" the porcupine asked, cutting him off. He nodded and she put her knife away. "So you're saying it was just a mistake?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into him, but I swear that it won't happen again!" Benny told her. She took on last glance at the deer and saw a genuine look of sadness in his face.

"I'm gonna trust you..." she told him as she walked towards him, "but if you even think of trying anything... You'll find out the true power of Karma." she said as she held out her hand. Benny stared at her a few seconds, unsure what she had meant by what she had just said, but shook her hand slowly. The others got aquainted and they all got ready to continue on their search for others, finding others had made them regain hope. As they searched through the dark forest, Ruffy, the dark brown bear started to shout.

"There's a building!" he shouted, causing the others to run to his side, and sure enough, they saw a large building hidden among the trees and foliage. The darkness masked most of the details around it, but they could still make out the basic shape of it. They rushed over to it, hoping that more survivors were inside. Once they came close to it, a large spotlight shone on them, causing them to look away from the bright light shining on them.

"Hello?!" Aace, the porcupine called out to whoever was shining the light at them, "Don't worry! We're here to help!" she shouted as she walked closer. Then she heard a loud gasp behind he and she turned to see Ruffy staring at a pile of creatures, each of them having large gaps through their skin as if they had been shot by some sort of large weapon. She also saw something else in the pile of bodies, a small purple chipmunk, shot through the stomach multiple times, she then realized that whatever was in the building, wasnt friendly. "Awe shit..." she said to herself as heard the sound of a shotgun pump behind her. She turned around to see a crazed fox holding a shotgun to her face.

"More of you?!" he shouted, holding the shotgun steadily at her, "You'll never take me alive! I'll kill all of you!" and as he said that he took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. More searchlights turned on and two large gattling guns appeared from the ground. "Ha Ha! Time to DIE!" he shouted as he ran back into his house. Aace and the others ran from the deathtrap as fast as they could, narrowly escaping the weapons fire.

"Are you Fucking kidding me?!" Ruffy shouted as the others caught their breath, "So in addition to those homicidal creatures, now there's homicidal survivors?! What the Fuck!" he shouted angrily.

"If we could get in there, it would be a really safe place to bring others..." Lightning, the tiger, told the others. Ruffy looked at the tiger astonished.

"You're not saying... But... those are REALLY big guns!" Ruffy tried to tell the others, but they all agreed with the tiger, "Awe dammit... Well, i'm not going out there, so who's gonna?" The others looked at each other and then over at the house, it's lights searching for any movement.

"Well, I guess I'll do it." Lightning said, slightly smiling to himself as he was about to do what he does best...

* * *

So there it is! hope you liked it, and about the long wait, i had Writer's Block... it really fucking sucked. so, if you really didn't like the chapter, i'm sorry... i've been up late for the past two nights writing and i may not be writing as good as i should be... but yeah, after this, i got a good idea of what's gonna happen next. Also, If anyone has any suggestions for songs Metal/Rock/anything other than rap, I've gotten a few songs from other authors that have given me ideas for later chapters, and i'll give you full credit for giving me the idea! NOTICE: the actual lyrics may, or may not actually be used, I might just get an idea of something from the sound of the music or something.

Song(s) used: **Free Your Hate** by _KMFDM (i heard it on Brutal Legend and thought i would fit the part)_

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reece

Francis, Neon (c) Neon's Wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308

Ruffy, Clumy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Aace, Lightning (c) Broken Hearted Bible

Tyler (c) Tytoon

Rhyme (c) Meowth's Toon Dragon

Benny, Hollow (c) HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree

Meth (c) xXMethereaperXx

Frost, Luna (c) jerryassmonkey

Misty, Lucky (c) waterlilyx

Arrow (c) arrow363

Light Shadow, Dark Shadow (c) Bloodshed Gal

If your OC hasn't had their name used yet, i swear i haven't forgotten about it!!


	7. It's not a goddamn lunch box!

**Metal Meltdown**

Author's note,

I'm finally done the chapter! (I really need to get better at writing faster... :S) anyway, special thanks to: waterlillyx, tytoon, jerryassmonkey, Phoenix Reece, SANDMAN78308, xXMethereaperXx, Neon's Wrath, DeepDarkDebt09 for reviewing! Also, A HUGE THANKS to Meoth's Toon Dragon for letting me use an idea of his with Rhyme and Mime! It's what really got the chapter started for me, and I would probably still be debating on how to start it if it weren't for you! So, with out further adieu, METAL MELTDOWN!!!!

* * *

Outside the crazed fox's house

Lightning watched the bright search lights carefully, memorizing the pattern as they scanned across the ground for any slight moment, ready to alert the two heavy gattling guns attached to the sides of the house. The siberian tiger watched closely for the right moment to approach the death trap. One of the lights passed directly in front of him, missing him by inches, and he gave a slight smile as he snuck closely behind it, watching for the other light from the corner of his eye. Across the field were scattered the bodies of demon and Tree Friend alike, their bodies ripped to shreds from the heavy caliber of the twin guns. Lightning followed the light, getting closer to the large house by the second. He began to lower his guard, when the other light suddenly changed directions and shone directly on his tail. The searchlight, upon hitting the tiger's tail, turned a deep red as the guns readied themselves and the barrels began to spin. Lightning's eyes widened as he stared into the bright red light awestruck. He looked back to the others, their faces full of worry as they watched helplessly from the treeline. He then glanced to the building, he was close, maybe only twenty steps. He looked up to the two guns, their barrels spinning wildly as they prepared to end his life with their spray of metal death. He clenched his teeth together as he focused on the wall of the house.

"This is it," he thought to himself, "I can't let them down." His eyes widened as he broke into a sprint to the wall of the house, the guns began to open fire on him, missing him by inches. The others watched with horror and amazement as he ran to the wall, a look of determination on his face as he stared at the empty space of wall, ignoring everything else happening around him. He had almost made it to the wall, when several bursts of blood shot through his body. The others watched, unable to comprehend the event, as his body fell to the ground, rolling just out of the guns range. His body was spralled lifelessly across the ground as the others watched horrified. Then his fingers began to twich, and he pulled himself onto his feet, angrily looing at the guns mounted on the sides of the building. He pulled out his knife, paying no attention to the blood pouring out of his wounds as he began to climb up the side of the building. He reached the first gun, it's barrel was facing the ground as it waited for it's next victim. Lightning's eyes were filled with an intense rage as he jammed his knife into the gun and began to twist and pull on the entire gun it's self, until he finally ripped it off the small metal arm connecting it to the building. Tyler watched happily as he pulled out his knife and ran towards the building.

"Finally! I call killing the crazy guy!" he shout as ran straight through the beam of one of the spotlights. "Argh, that's bright!" he said as he looked right into the lens and began rubbing his eyes. Lightning looked over to the other gun, it's barrel beginning to rise as it locked onto the blinded orange cat. It's barrel began to rotate as it got ready to fire. Lightning looked around but saw nothing to help him get over to it before it would kill Tyler, then he remembered the gun he had just ripped off. Lightning grabbed the mangled gun and carefully aimed it at the rotating weapon on the other side of the wall. He shouted in pain as he threw the heavy weapon at the other gun, now firing at the confused cat. Tyler's vision had finally cleared as he looked around for something to fight. He yelled loudly as he felt a hot sting in his arm. He painfully lifted his arm as he saw a burning hole in the arm of his blue denemn jacket, followed by a large red stain, growing larger by the second. he looked over to the others, now leaving the safety of the treeline and heading towards the building. "Um... Medic?" he shouted to them as he held up his arm, blood dripping from wound onto the forest floor.

Mime began to walk through the field, looking around at the corpses worriedly, thankful the darkness of night hid their gruesome bodies. As he walked, he tripped over something moist and soft. He brushed himself off as he looked down at the object, not realising until too late what it was. Laying at his feet, was the mutilated body of an orange Tree Friend, it's body mangled into an unidentifiable mess, but it's face held a look of sheer pain and terror as it stared back at him. Mime let out a silent scream as he ran back to the treeline and felt his stomach begin to throb as he threw up on the base of a nearby tree. He felt horrible as the image of the Tree Friend stayed in his mind, making him imagine the horrible death it must have suffered. Tear's streaked his face as he tried desperately to rid himself of the mental images. He then felt a gentle hand on his back and he slowly turned to see Rhyme smiling at him worriedly.

"It's alright, just let it all out." he calmly told the purple deer. Mime nodded and continued to let the sickness out of himself as his cousin gently rubbed his back, calming him as the last of his vomit fell from his mouth. Rhyme looked at his cousin sadly and pulled out a small handerchief from his pocket to wipe the vomit from his face. After his face had been cleaned, Mime buried his head in his cousin's jacket and began to silently cry from the violent images plauging his thoughts. Rhyme held him cousin close as he heard a twig snap behind them. He turned his head, careful to not alarm Mime, and saw Aace looking down at Mime worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked as she watched the crying deer.

"He saw one of the bodies," Rhyme replied sadly, "He's not used to seeing anything like that."

"And you are?" she asked, looking up at Rhyme, still unsure of his trustworthyness.

"I've done many things i'm not proud of." he told her, looking down to the ground solemnly, "But everything I've done, was to keep him safe." he looked up at her and she could see a deep pain in his eyes as he spoke. He looked down at his sobbing cousin and sighed, "We were orphans, Mime and I. Our Families were destroyed while we were young. We both fled to the country, where we were picked up by a travelling circus. Everything seemed great for the first few years, but then after a while I started to realise how a child's mind is easily fooled. As I began to grow older I realised that we were more treated like slaves than I had thought. As a child I never noticed how many restrictions there were, I never realised that most of the time he would beat us not just for doing something bad, but for his own sick pleasures." Rhyme's eyes stared off into space as he remembered those years, then his eyes grew angry as new memories began to surface, and he shook his head wildly to clear his mind. "Mime never noticed. He stayed happily oblivious to the mistreatment... Until I did what had to be done." he looked down at the ground solemnly as he remembered Mime's worried face after seeing the bloodshed his cousin had caused. "I've seen things, and done things I hope he never will... And I swore to myself all those years ago, that I'd let nothing bad happen to him under my watch, or die trying." He stood up and looked over to the others, tending to Lightning and Tyler's wounds. "Many of them don't trust me after what I almost did to Tyler." The green deer said solemnly as Mime began to calm down from his frightening experience. "I couldn't stop myself, I could just picture those damn circusmen..." he balled his hands into a fist as he drove the painful memories away. "I wouldn't blame you if I thought was crazy..." he said as he looked up to Aace, she was listening to his story intently and felt sorry for the deer. "But please, I promise I'll never let happen again, just don't tell the others." The white porcupine thought for a hard moment, If she were to agree, what if it DID happen again and something horrible happened to her or the others? But then again, he seemed so sincere and she tell from how he cared for Mime that he couldn't be all bad... As she weighed the options in her head, a loud screaming roar could be heard from where the others were tending to the wounded. She looked back at Rhyme patiently awaiting her answer and smiled.

"Okay, you have my word." she said to him as she ran over to help the others calm down Lightning. Rhyme smiled as she left and helped Mime to his feet. Mime began to look around the trees fearfully, the night casting stange shadows on the forest floor.

"Don't worry," Rhyme said to him, "As long as I'm here, nothing bad's gonna happen to you." Mime smiled as they both walked to the others, who had finished patching up Tyler and Lightning and were preparing to enter the crazed fox's house. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of crimson red eyes was watching them from behind a small tree. As the two deer left, the creature ventured to the edge of the treeline, staying in the shadows and out of the survivor's views, it watches them for a few seconds and then realises the defenses on the house are gone. The survivors hear a faint rustle of branches as the creature sneaks back into the dark forest.

* * *

Deep in the New Happy Tree Town

The screams of pain the new batches of creatures gave off through the tortures still rung through the large building, as the Metal plated Demon watched the constant massacres and blood, a jagged smile spread across his face. As he watched, he noticed a peculiar creature crawl out of the pit. It had no claws, or teeth and it had no barbaric agression as the others did. It backed away slowly from the others as they all surrounded it, preparing to kill off this weaker creature before they killed each other. Just as one of the creatures began to lunge for it, screamed as it felt a burning pain in it's back. It turned to see a long metal blade sunk deep into it's flesh and a tall being with blood red eyes and steel plates hammered onto it's red flesh staring back at it.

"This one's mine..." his smooth yet harsh voice said to the creature as it quickly pulled the blade down the creature's stomach, spilling it's blood across the ground as the other creatures watched fearfully. Two Tree Friends mindlessly grabbed the peculiar creature and brought it safely out of the caged enclosure, leaving the others alone with the wicked Demon. Blood dripped from his blade as he stood before them, watching the unpredictable creatures closely for any signs of aggression. The sound from the dripping blood cut through the still air as neither the creatures nor the Demon moved a muscle. Finally the Demon brought the blade to it's face and let a single drop of blood fall into it's mouth, passing it's rows of sharp and jagged teeth. The creatures watched anxiously as the Demon's smile spread widely across it's mouth once again, form a deranged smirk as it raised the blade and turned to the nearest creature. "More..." he muttered to himself, the smoothness of it's voice had vanished and left it's voice harsh and full of bloodlust. The creature closest to him became overcome with fear as it began to back away, only to cause the bloodthirsty Demon to rush towards it, stabbing it through the chest and throwing the lifeless, bloody corpse to the ground as it looked for it's next target. The creatures broke into a sprint as they tried to get away from the Demon, only to be met by large metal walls, trapping them and sealing their fate. The Demon laughed maniacly as he neared the trembling creatures, bloodsoaked blade in hand and fresh blood dripping from his mouth. Before any of them had time to react, the Demon was among them, ripping and tearing them apart with his bare hands as he basked in the blood erupting from their bodies. After he had finished, the ground was littered with the unrecognisable bodies of the fallen creatures, and the Demon was soaked from head to toe in their blood. He left the mangled bodies and found where the Tree Friends had taken the odd-looking creature. It's arms were tied behind it's back as it stared horrifyingly at the blood-stained Demon. Two Tree Friends, their eyes devoid of any emotion and thoughts, stood beside the Demon, waiting. "Now..." he said to them, his voice had changed back to it's usual smoothness and one of the Tree Friends held the creature down as the other stuck a needle into it's arm, causing it to become limp and lifeless. They then turned to a small table, on the table were various medical instruments and pieces of metal formed into odd shapes. The Demon looked down at the table, and smiled as a memory appeared in his head.

**Prepare the patients scalp,  
To peel away.  
Metal caps his ears,  
He'll hear not what we say.  
Solid steel visor,  
Riveted cross his eyes.  
Iron staples close his jaws,  
So no one hears his cries.**

The demon then looked down to his arms and body, and at the metal plates hammered deep into his flesh. He felt joyed to know someone else would feel his eternal pain, and after the procedure was finished, he would be the ultimate killing machine. He glanced over to the creature and saw most of the skin on it's head had been melted off, revealing the creature's skull. The two Tree Friends now placed a large metal piece over the creature's skull, blocking out what would have been it's eyes. The Demon then smiled wickedly as the sound of the nails getting shot deep into it's skull rung through the small room.

* * *

At the helicopter crash sight

"So why are we here again?" Crack asked as he regained his breath after the group chased Chunky to the smoking remains of the helicopter brought down before their eyes. Chunky ignored the rabbit as he jumped into the pile of scrap parts looking for something. The others watched from outside the wreakage as Chunky threw pieces of the aircraft out in frustration as he dug through the debris. Finally the digging stopped and they waited anxiously to see what the ordeal had been about. As they watched, the koala's hand appeared from the debris, pulling Chunky to the sight of the others as he happily held a rifle in his hands.

"See?! What did I tell ya?!" he happily chirped, accidentally pointing the barrel at the others, causing them to dive for cover. The black cat walked over to the koala and carefully took the gun, as the others slowly stood back up, some glaring at the koala. "Oh yeah... friendly fire..." he said as he nervously laughed before sneaking back over to Petunia's side. Nutty was beginning to become overwhelmed with his cravings for candy and dove head-first into the wreckage, hoping to find at least one piece of candy. The others shook their heads, annoyed at the squirrel's stupidity, until they heard his trademark laugh come from the wrekage. They all turned to see the squirrel stand triumphantly holding a small orange box.

"Hehehe I found the lunch box!" he happily shouted as he attempted to open it to no avail. "Come on! OPEN UP!! GIVE ME MY CANDY!!" he screamed as he tried to open the box. Finally Chunky ran to his friend's side.

"Wait, that's no lunch box, that's the Black Box." he told his overreactive friend. Nutty looked at him, and then the box and laughed.

"It's orange not black! Jeez, go a day without food and you start to lose it huh?" the squirrel teased as he grabbed a nearby rock and was about to try to smash the box open.

"Wait! Just let me see it!" Chunky pleaded as Nutty held the rock his above his head, ready to bring it down on the box.

"Fine!" he replied, sounding quite annoyed with the koala, "But if there's ANY candy in there and you eat it..." Nutty trailed off angrily as he held his fist in the air.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever..." Chunky replied before looking over the box carefully. As he examined the box he found a small button under a piece of protective glass. The koala broke open the glass and pushed the button and the sound of a radio came from the box.

_"This is Delta 2, I'm ready to commence rescue operations on the area surrounding Happy Tree Town."_

_"Good job, you want a fucking cookie?"_

_"Good one, but yeah, I actually wouldn't one about now..."_

_"Just get to work..."_

_(a loud crash is heard)_

_"Holy Shit! I just lost both my wingmen! And... What the Hell am I looking at?!"_

_"If it doesn't look nice, kill it."_

_"Oh yea, really fucking clever! (the helicopters weapons are heard being fired faintly) Aaaand, it's dead. (sigh) man, that was scary..."_

_"Fag..."_

_"Is there anyone else I could talk to? Like someone who isn't a complete asshole?"_

_"Nope... Everyone else has better things to do."_

_"Gotta love the fucking army..."_

_"Just keep your mouth shut and look for survivors."_

_"Oh, got some! looks like they're in trouble, EAT LEAD YOU BASTARDS!"_

_(the helicopter's weapons fire as the pilot shouts into th mic)_

_"Stop screaming into the fucking mic!"_

_"Sorry, I got a little excited... Well, I'm picking up the survivor's now..."_

_"Hold on, new orders. Get your ass back here, something big's going on."_

_"Okay, i'll just pick these guys up and then I'll be right there."_

_"No, All Choppers Return To Hangar, that's the exact order, now get back here!"_

_"Oh come on, I'm just gonna save these guys, be a hero, and then I'll be there. And besides, what's the worst that cou- (Large crashing noise, followed by screams) Dammit! I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DI-" (The recording abruptantly stops)_

The Survivors stood motionless for several seconds, aborbing exactly what the message meant, until Nutty grabbed the box and began once more hammering it into the ground in search of candy.

"Well..." Neon awkwardly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Looks like we're screwed then..." she solemnly walking over to Francis' side as the others began to realise she may be right, even the military couldn't stop these... things, how could they be expected to? Francis' eyes lit up as he remembered something from the recording that may give the others hope. At least, temporarily.

* * *

Well there it is! hope you all liked it! And Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate it! Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate it! and to any other celebrations I missed, have a good one!

Song(s) (or ideas from songs) used: Skull beneath the Skin by Megadeth (an ok song, But i got an idea for later which Is why I used it)

Once again, HUGE THANKS to Meowth's Toon Dragon for the idea!!

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reece

Francis, Neon (c) Neon's Wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308

Ruffy, Clumy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Aace, Lightning (c) Broken Hearted Bible

Tyler (c) Tytoon

Rhyme (c) Meowth's Toon Dragon

Benny, Hollow (c) HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree

Meth (c) xXMethereaperXx

Frost, Luna (c) jerryassmonkey

Misty, Lucky (c) waterlilyx

Arrow (c) arrow363

Light Shadow, Dark Shadow (c) Bloodshed Gal

If your OC hasn't had their name used yet, i swear i haven't forgotten about it!!


	8. countdown to extinction

**Metal Meltdown**

**Author's note,**

Finally! I updated! sorry for the long delay, i'm a terrible author when it comes to updating... Anyways, Special Thanks goes out TO: Phoenix Reece, waterlillyx, SANDMAN78308, Ragerthewarvet, DeepDarkDebt09, and Neon's Wrath for reviewing! So, here's the new chapter! hope you all like it!

* * *

At the door of the fox's house

"Just to let you all know, I still call dibs on the fox." Tyler told the other survivors as they stood outside the building, getting ready for whatever else might be in store for them.

"I guess it's now or never..." Aace said aloud as she slowly opened the large metal door, watching the darkness inside carefully. All the lights were turned off and the whole house looked deserted, but the survivors could see a faint light coming from the basement. "Ok," Aace began, " get ready, let's not do anything stupid." The others surrounded the door, weapons ready, and waited for the porcupine to open the door. Tyler took out two knives from his jacket pocket and held them in each of his hands.

"Hurry up! Let's just do it already!" he said aloud, startling the others.

"Wha? Who's there!" a voice from the basement called out, causing everyone to glare at the orange cat.

"Um... well I guess we don't have to be careful anymore..." he said as he opened the door and charged into the basement, only to be met by the fox's shotgun aimed at him face.

"How did you get in here!" he shouted, his eyes were dark and tired, and his fur looked as though he hadn't slept for days. The others slowly walked down the stairs, watching the fox carefully and trying not to agitate him. Instead of calming, he pumped the shotgun, send an empty casing out as he pressed the gun closer to Tyler's face. "Answer me!" Tyler's eyes were full of fear as he looked into the barrel of the gun.

"Somebody say something!" he shouted as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you, we just need a place to stay." Aace told the fox, as she tried to calm him down. The fox looked around at the others, his expression began had seemed to calm down, but he still held the gun to Tyler's head. Tyler looked up at the fox and smirked.

"Don't worry guys, he's not gonna shoot me." the cat told them with a smug smile, "Cause I'm gonna break loose... Right now!" he then tried to push the fox to the ground and take his gun, but instead found himself in a choke hold with the gun aimed at the side of his head. "Well, that didn't work..." he said as he looked around at the others, hoping they had a plan.

"We don't want any problems, just let us go, we won't bother you..." Rhyme said aloud, fearing for his cousin's safety.

"You can't," the fox replied, with my defenses, you're stuck here unless I deactivate them. And if I were to do that..." the fox's voice began to trail off.

"They're destroyed, so just let us go, and we'll leave!" Tyler pleaded. The fox's eyes widened, and his right eye began to twitch.

"...What did you just say?" he asked, a worried look appearing on his face.

"We... destroyed it?" Tyler replied, feeling the fox's grip begin to loosen. The fox stared at the group, wide-eyed, as his shotgun dropped to the ground.

"It's over..." the fox said as he fell to his knees, "I'm not safe... They'll be here any minute... They're watching, they're always watching..." he said as he stared in space, eye wide open and his body shaking.

"Man, you're a little paranoid, aren't ya?" Tyler asked as he stood over his frightened attacker, "Don't worry, I'll be quick." he said as he took out one of his knives and kneeled beside the fox, touching his knife to it's throat. Aace quickly pulled the blade away from the fox's throat.

"What are you doing?!" Tyler cried as she threw the knife to the ground.

"Hey! That was one of my good knives!" Tyler yelled as he picked it up and dusted it off, groaning as he found a small chip in the silver metal. Aace walked to the fox's side and pulled him the his feet. The fox looked stared at her, confused by what was happening.

"Are you sure they'll know?" she asked, the fox solemnly nodded.

"All night, I could see them in the shadows of the trees. Their red eyes shining from the dark. They kept trying to get me, even after many of them died, they never let up. They'd try different things, running as a large group, they tried sneaking through it, they tried to space themselves out... but in the end they'd all die, only to be replaced by more..." The fox began to shiver as he remembered the dead bodies, "Then, other Tree Friends tried to get through..." His eyes grew distant as he remembered the screams of the Tree Friends who had tried to find shelter, only to die from his own creation. "I tried to stop it, but I couldn't... Those things would get me! They almost made it through once, And the only way I could stop the guns would be to turn them off manually..." The fox took a deep breath and continued, his expression showing his extreme grief of the deaths he had caused, "All of the death, it just became too much... I couldn't bare it, and I went a little mad..." Tyler then gave off a sarcastic laugh, interupting the fox and causing many of the others to glare at him. "Okay, maybe I DID take things a little too far..." he replied, looking at Tyler and the others apologetically. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from outside the building, causing the survivors to get themselves ready as many of them headed up the stairs. Aace noticed the fox had instead began to shiver and rock himself back and forth on the ground, muttering quietly to himself. She looked around the large underground basement and got an idea.

"Listen, um..." she couldn't think of the fox's name, she had never seen him before, and he seemed to be quite young to be out here by himself.

"It's Arrow." he replied gruffly, noticing her confused look and wanting simply to be left alone in his last few moments.

"Okay, Arrow," she told him, trying to speak nicely to him, hoping he would be able to help them, "So the only thing that kept you safe were those guns, right?" she asked him, and he looked up at her surprised and curious to why she would ask him that.

"Yeah... Those things couldn't get to me as long as they were working... But they're destroyed... unless..." The fox's eyes widen as he stood up and ran towards one of the numerous piles of scrap metal scattered around the large basement. As Aace watched, the fox pulled out a large metal cylinder from a pile, he had a look of determination on his face as he looked around at the other piles. His eyes turned to a pile of small pieces of scrap, and he looked down at the cylinder in his hands and a smile spread across his face as he sprinted towards the pile. Aace watched the peculiar fox for several seconds before hearing one of the other survivors shout something from outside. She quickly ran up the stairs and saw a blue anteater run from the treeline, a look of terror on his face and he was clutching something close to his chest. The anteater was scrathed up pretty badly, and looked as though he had just recently been attacked. As the other survivors ran to the anteater's side, two large creatures appeared from the treeline. The creatures sprinted towards the anteater with such speed that the survivors wouldn't be able to reach him first. Just as the creatures neared the anteater, two small disk-like objects flew from the forest and cut clean through their necks, killing them, and causing their bodies to fall at the anteater's feet. The survivors ran to his side and watched the dark forest carefully for any other hostiles. The anteater was shaking terribly and in his hands was a dark red leather book. Aace kneeled beside him and studied him carefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked, he didn't seem hurt too badly, but he was noticibly shaken up. He looked up at her and began to say something, before his eyes faded and he fell the the ground.

"Damn it!" Ruffy shouted as the anteater laid motionless on the ground, "Is he dead?"

"No," Meth repiled as he grabbed the anteater's wrist, "he just fainted."

"He must of been through some crazy shit..." Tyler said as he looked at the scratches and cuts across the unconscious anteater's body. Suddenly, Rhyme noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and turned to see two bears approaching them. Both were dressed in ninja gear and they each had a katana strapped to their backs. They bent down beside the carcasses of the two creatures and picked up two small bladed disks. By now, the other survivors had taken notice to these unknown Tree Friends and some had begun to slowly take out their weapons carefully, as to not threaten the bears.

"We're not here to fight you," the one bear, wearing white ninja gear calmly told them, "you can put away your weapons."

"How can we know we can trust you?" Rhyme asked, as he stepped in front of Mime, to protect him.

"We've been to Happy Tree Town, after it was attacked, and trust us," The other bear, wearing black ninja gear replied, "You're gonna need all the help you can get." The survivors then began to look out to the dark forest, towards Happy Tree Town. The old home to many of them, brought down in one night, one horrible night. They began to get horrific thoughts as to what their once proud town had become, when the bear in the white gear spoke.

"We saw him being chased by those creatures and followed him here." she said as she pointed to the unconcious anteater.

"Hey, isn't that Sniffles?" Ruffy asked as he looked at the anteater's large, but now broken glasses. A loud roar was heard in the forest and the survivor's tensed up.

"Well, lets get him inside." Aace replied as Lightning picked him up and carried him to the building, not seeming to notice the book falling from his arms. Ruffy picked up the book and gasped at the demonic face on the front cover. A memory of the massacre in Happy Tree Town flashed in his mind and he realised the face on the front belonged to the demon who had caused this whole mess in the first place. The memory ended and Aace walked up to him, "What do you think it's for?" she asked, looking at it peculiarly.

"I don't know," he replied as he took one more look at the face and shuddered, "but for Sniffles to keep it, it has to be important."

* * *

At the helicopter crash site

* * *

Francis looked around at the worried faces of the many survivors. They had lost their hope for survival and were now frightened and confused, he had to do something, and he had to to do it now.

"Everyone," he began gaining everyone's attention, "I know this may look bad, but we can give up now, look how far we've come!" Crack began to glare at the fox.

"Oh yeah! we've come soo far!" the rabbit said sarcastically, "We've been getting lucky! I mean, look at us!" he then pointed to the small group of survivors, "We've come this far becuase we've been on a lucky streak. I mean, what happens when those things start to tear the forest down? huh? We're screwed!" Francis was now starting to become frustrated with the rabbit and slowly approached him.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" he asked. Crack continued to glare at him, then looked away in defeat.

"Guess we're screwed anyway..." the rabbit replied angrily, and Francis continued.

"That message said the army will be coming this way soon-"

"The army won't do shit!" Crack shouted, finally fed up with everything, "Who knows what 's going on back there, those fucking things might be getting bigger and who knows how many there are now!" he then turned to the others, "Nothing can stop them!"

"They don't need to be stopped," Francis replied, "They only need to be suppressed." the others looked at the fox questioningly and he continued. "He's right, we don't know if the army can stop them, but as long as they keep the creatures occupied, even for just a few days, we might be able to find some place safe." The others looked at each other and realised the severity of the situation.

"And, what if the army loses?" Petunia asked fearfully. Francis' somber expression answered her question. The survivors then heard the sound of a large group of creatures moving through the trees near them. The group stood motionless as they listened to the sound of the clawed feet scrap across the forest floor. Suddenly, they heard a faint scream in the distance, towards where the creatures were headed. The scream was slightly high pitched and sounded slightly like a small girl's. The scream sounded familiar to Petunia, but after living in Happy Tree Town for so long, all screams start to sound the same. She thought hard as she tried to remember who the scream belonged to, then it hit her.

"Sniffles!" she shouted, attracting the attention of some of the creatures. Neon took out her knive and shook her head at the skunk.

"Smooth move..." she said sarcastically as several large creatures closed in on the group. These new creaures were noticably larger than the ones before, and fresh blood was dripping from their jagged jaws. The survivors got ready for a fight, when suddenly a small bus hit the creatures and crashed into a small tree. Smoke sprouted from the front of the bus and four Tree Friends exited to look at the damage.

"Well, that doesn't look good..." a gray wolf said as he opened the hood, only to see a cloud of smoke emerge.

"Who cares, that was still fucking awesome!" a brown bear replied.

"Well, what aboot the stuff?" a raccoon asked, pointing to the back of the bus.

"If you want to carry all that shit then be my guest! I for one don't see the point of hauling an amp stack around during the apocalypse!" the wolf replied.

"Where's the fucking roadie when you need him!" the bear shouted, looking around and noticing the group of survivors. He nudged the other three and they looked over to the dumbfounded suvivors.

"How's it going, eh?" the raccoon shouted as he began to approach them, only to be held back by the wolf, who whispered into his ear. The raccoon nodded and turned back to the group of confused survivors. "Um... you guys are... um... sane right?" he asked them, pulling out a shotgun from behind his back. The survivors all nodded their heads as the other other three Tree Friends took out shotguns of their own and began to approach them. The wolf walked ahead of the others, eyeing each of the survivors carefully as he approached them. Suddenly, one of the creatures that they thought they had killed knocked the wolf to the ground and began to claw at his chest furiously. The three Tree Friends began to shoot it, which seemed to only make it angrier. It turned from the bloody wolf and eyed the three shotgun weilding Tree Friends closely. Before it had time to attack however, many of the survivors had begun to attack it from behind with their knives, guns, and whatever else they had, trying to bring down the behemoth. The creature screamed loudly as it tried to shake them off it's body, but finally, the numerous stabs and slashes brought it to the ground.

"Holy Shit..." the bear said as he looked into the creatures dead eyes, "We fuckin' did it!" he cheered as he threw his fist in the air. The raccoon then gasped loudly as he saw the body of the wolf on the ground. The survivors rushed to his side and checked on the wolf's pulse.

"H-he's alive," Flaky told the others, "But he's losing alot of..." instead finishing her sentence, she fell to the ground. The massive amount of blood had caused her to faint, and left the group without a medic.

"Shit! Does anyone know first-aid?" Neon asked as she looked around at the others.

"I do..." Petunia replied, looking worried and slightly ashamed.

"Okay then, do something!" Neon shouted at her. Petunia looked at the bleeding body and shook her head.

"I... I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't! He's gonna die!" Neon exclaimed. She was now furious with the skunk and wanted an answer.

"But... There's blood..." Neon couldn't believe it, the wolf was about to die, and Petunia was scared of a little blood?

"Listen, you're going to go over there, and save his fucking life," she told the skunk, noticably annoyed and furious, "Or else we'll need a medic for TWO people. And believe me, you'll look WAY worse than him. Understand?" Petunia looked up at the fox and nodded slowly, the threat had worked and she took several long pieces of fabric and got to work.

* * *

There it is. Hope you all liked it, and just a little warning, my school's Mid-term Exams are coming up, so if i don't update for a REALLY LONG TIME... Then either i have REALLY BAD writer's block again, or i have REALLY BAD marks. so, yeah... just thought i'd let you all know... and now, things WILL be getting more metal... filled? so if you were wondering, "well i thought this was METAL Meltdown, not Metal-ish Meltdown: with demons." then don't worry!

Chunky (c) Phoenix Reece

Francis, Neon (c) Neon's Wrath

Crack (c) SANDMAN78308

Ruffy, Clumy, Rocky, Beaty, Speedy, Smashy (c) DeepDarkDebt09

Aace, Lightning (c) Broken Hearted Bible

Tyler (c) Tytoon

Rhyme (c) Meowth's Toon Dragon

Benny, Hollow (c) HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree

Meth (c) xXMethereaperXx

Frost, Luna (c) jerryassmonkey

Misty, Lucky (c) waterlilyx

Arrow (c) arrow363

Light Shadow, Dark Shadow (c) Bloodshed Gal

If your OC hasn't had their name used yet, i swear i haven't forgotten about it!!

-FF55


End file.
